


Azakeru hōyō

by Mikamod



Category: Canis: The Speaker (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, canon timeline/universe but not canon event, i am trash and a angst monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Sam catches the eye of an executive at the company.It doesn't end well.
Relationships: Harold Aldo Hughes/Iwaki Tadanobu/Samuel Murphy
Kudos: 4





	Azakeru hōyō

**Author's Note:**

> This literally was inspired by me noting that Sam is the only one that hadn't been physically hurt, and this started out as more about that but now it's more mental so.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read even if its a little dark. This takes place pretty soon after they remeet about two years,.

The night was stretching long in the office building; the other people in the building had long since gone home. It wasn’t unusual in the least, he didn’t have things waiting for him at home, Hal and Nobu both lived in their own places, and he had no pets, he rarely eats more than once a day much less slept so why not work overtime?

“Working late again?” 

He looked over to the person who spoke, he was one of the higher up in the firm, Sam couldn’t recall the man’s name for the life of him, but he had seen him besides Edwards several times.

“I don’t like leaving things unfinished.” He brushed the man’s attention off, hoping if he was short enough with the older man, he would just leave Sam alone. 

He smiled gently at Sam, and the auburn-haired man was set on edge by it for some reason.  
“No one waiting for you at home?”

“No.” 

“Hard to believe that, young man.” He patted Sam on the shoulder, and Sam tried not to grit his teeth together. “Well, don’t stay too late.” 

He nodded already tuning out the other man, the conversation was over, and he really did want to finish this work before he left and he did plan to at least lay down and stare at the ceiling for a few hours before returning to work. 

So he didn’t notice the way the man’s eye’s lingered on him, the dark look settling into hazel eyes.

The older man, Nilson, Sam, finally recalled staring staying later as well, trying to make conversation that Sam just wasn’t interested in, and he kept touching Sam, nothing inappropriate but touches that lingered more than they should. 

It was annoying if nothing else but Sam knew that for now the best thing he could do was be diligent and well, a bit of a Yes-Man to those above him, that would work him up until his work could do the talking for him, that would be the final steps to the top.

Thankfully Sam didn’t see this as a problem, just a means to an end and nothing he couldn’t do.

Nilson was nothing more than an aggravation that he needed to tune out, though getting the documents he needed was more complicated with the brunette around. 

-line-  
Nilson had noticed Sam from the moment the young man had joined up with them, but the man was aloof and seemed to move like he was disinterested in every person that he crossed paths with. 

He could never see a way to talk to the man alone, and even Edwards had warned him off of trying to toy with the auburn-haired man, he had caused an uproar with the last one, so he really needed something to keep him on a leash.

He started watching closer as Sam, a fitting name, Nilson thought, as the man began to be more active in the firm. He also started staying later, which Nilson copied, looking at his activity when Sam left. 

Trying to talk to the red-head proved more difficult than Nilson really thought it should be. Samuel was never rude, but he was always detached; he was just polite enough not to invite more conversation from most people to not stand out much. 

The fact that Sam wanted to control how much he stood out was interesting to Nilson; it was like watching a performer on stage, a magician redirecting your attention while he conned your money away.

With that in mind, Nilson decided to look into what the younger man was really doing after hours, in the lonely cold building. 

A lot, it turned out, and a lot of it was highly illegal. The young man was peeking through files that he had no rights to access, and plenty of signs pointed to several cases of insider trading, nothing significant enough to be noticed unless one was looking for it. 

This would at least give him some leverage. 

-line-

He probably should have seen this coming, should have planned for this, being found out. 

Sam was stuck in the elevator with Nilson and a flash drive with enough evidence to land Sam in jail a few times over.

“So, get down on your knees and show me how much you don’t want this information getting out.”

Sam wished he was anywhere but in a damn elevator, stopped in between floors, stuck in a metal cage with this vulture.  
“I’m sur-”

“Tick-Tock Murphy. It isn’t a hard choice, either me here and now or some brute in a jail cell.” The smile on Nilson’s face sent disgust and a small amount of fear down Sam’s spine.

Because he was right, Sam had no easy way out of this, no way that wouldn’t backfire on him, a physical altercation would lead to questions and digging into him, and he couldn’t allow Nilson to leave with that information.

This couldn’t be that difficult; he could handle it. 

Sam sighed before kneeling in front of the brunette, “Have you done this before?”

_Hal propped up against the headboard, strong hands in Sam’s hair, Nobu sitting on the countertop hand over his mouth to dampen his moans._

He’s certainly given a blow job but not like this, not to someone he barely knew, someone he wouldn’t even want to give the dignity of shaking his hand much less having the other man’s cock in his mouth.

“It’s okay, just relax,” Nilson said with a falseness that made Sam just that little bit more sick to his stomach, not that being faced with the obvious tent in the other man’s slacks was doing anything to help that.

Sam tried to retreat into himself as he heard more than saw Nilson unbuckling his belt, the zipper coming undone, and while the man wasn’t large, he was long, and Sam almost felt himself gagging already.

“Get to it.” 

Sam started reciting numbers in his mind, running equations, thinking of anything but the situation at hand, or well at mouth he supposed. It was pretty easy at; first, all cocks tasted the same from what he knew, and it was easy enough just to pretend he was somewhere else, _with_ someone else.

Until those hands, too soft to be either of his lovers, dug into his hair holding it too tightly, control rather than encouragement. Everything drawing him out of his attempts not to face what was happening. 

At least the man was old enough that he wouldn’t last long, Sam could already feel Nilson’s thighs tremble. 

“Almost jus-” 

Sam was yanked back by his hair, feeling the evidence of what had happened hit his face. 

It felt like it should burn, searing even if he knew it didn’t. 

“Well, that makes a pretty picture.” Nilson sneered, using the hand still in Sam’s hair to force him to look in the reflective surfaces of the elevator walls.

Forcing Sam to see how wrecked he looked, cum on his face, his hair a disarrayed mess. 

“You look wonderful like this. It makes me want to keep you down there.”

Sam snarled and wiped his face on his sleeve, which he was going to have this suit dry cleaned for sure. “Hand it over; you got what you wanted." He demanded as he stood up, trying to ignore the way Nilson's eyes trailed up and down his body.

The ugly smirk that stretched across Nilson's face told Sam that this was far from over before the other man spoke. even opened his mouth. “I don’t recall saying I’d hand it over right now.”

The elevator started moving again as Nilson took out a business card, “This is simply the _prelude_ handsome. Come to this hotel room at 11, and when you leave, you’ll have all this little flash drive here, fail to, then I’ll not only give it to the police but have a nice bit of movie work to show off.”

The camera in the elevator and Nilson was high enough on the corporate ladder to get a hold of the tapes or erase them. Sam snatched the card and was out of the elevator the second the doors opened. 

“See you soon, Mr. Murphy.” Nilson cheerfully called out to him.

Sam only made it to the hedges next to the door when he was sick, cursing, and thankful somehow at the same time that he had barely eaten today. He didn’t have to taste any food, but the majority of what was coming up was straight up stomach acid and fuck it burned.

He looked at his watch. It was ten, and the hotel was across town, so he really didn’t have time to go home or, his thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing, the burner one in his inner pocket. 

He fumbled for his phone. “Hey.”

“Hello yourself.” Hal’s baritone smoothed over him, “Bad time?”

“No, I just got out of the office.” He tried to keep his voice even, even if his throat still felt a little raw.  
“That’s good. The rest of your night free?” 

Right Nobu was back in New York, and the three were supposed to meet at the apartment, Sam sighed and walked to the road flagging down a taxi.

“I have a meeting with a potential client for work.” 

He held on to the sound of Hal’s huffed laughter, “This late at night? You’re an overachiever, Sam.”

“The cabs here, Hal, I’ll text you when I’m on my way to the apartment.”

“We’ll be here. Can’t guarantee we’ll both be awake, but if we’re asleep, feel free to slip into the bed.”

“Goodbye, Harold.” Sam almost laughed, clutching at the warmth that filled him, like a treasure or perhaps a shield. 

The drive was both over to soon, and agonizingly slow which was what a lot of tonight felt like. Contradictions were the theme of the night; it seemed.

Sam let his feet walk as he focused on literally anything else he could think of, the pieces they had for their plans, the most popular and upcoming stocks, the contents of the fridge at the apartment, and if Hal and Nobu had eaten today. 

He couldn’t keep his mind clear, every thought circling back to what might be waiting for him up in the room, Sam chose the stairs perhaps to buy himself time. Time to think of a way out of this, time to delay the inevitable. 

Sam knocked on the door and was left to his thoughts for a few moments before it swung open, Nilson awaiting him in nothing but a hotel robe, Sam thought that maybe he should be thankful that on a purely objective level Nilson wasn’t an unattractive man. 

He would never have been Sam’s type even before his relationship with Nobu and Hal. Now he was revolted by the man but he could endure this. 

Sam needed to protect their plans and the steps they had taken to make them happen if he went down for insider trading and embezzlement there was no telling if the other two would get caught as well. 

“Right on time, so punctual, just what I like in a partner.”

Sam ignored him and walked into the room; they might as well get it over with. He shrugged out of his jacket and went to undo his tie.

“Wow there,” Nilson’s hands covered his, “I enjoy unwrapping my _lovers_ myself.”

Nilson held Sam’s tie as he worked it open and off, “This is a pretty shit tie, even more, when compared to that nice suit.”

_Hal looked pleased as he draped the green fabric around Sam’s neck, “See brings out you’re eyes.”_

_Hal had gotten him the tie for his first big intern interview, sighting that all of Sam’s second-hand ties were too worn out to make a good impression._

_The two took a second when Hal finished tieing the accessory, blue and green eyes locked in a shared moment, the tension between them a tightening coil ready to snap at any moment._

_“Thank you, Hal.”_

Nilson had gotten half of Sam’s shirt unbuttoned when Sam came back from his memory, shivering in the cold room as the fabric was shifted off of his shoulders and carelessly dropped to the floor.

“I’ll let you get your shoes and socks.” 

Sam did so toeing out of them and nearly ripping his socks off, too soft hands stripped him of the rest of his clothes, and he fought the urge to curl in on himself, just barely. He noted Nilson’s hands were cold as they roamed his chest. 

“So thin, you look like you’d break under me.” 

_Nobu had his arms around Sam’s waist concerned by how thin the redhead was._

_"You really should eat more, Sam; this can't be healthy for you." Nobu had his chin on Sam's shoulder, looking worried at the fact that all Sam had on his plate were two pieces of plain toast._

Nilson pushed Sam back on to the bed before kneeling between Sam's legs; surely, he wasn't about to. 

The thought left Sam as Nilson put his mouth around him, and he tried to think about anything but this. 

"Not feeling it _dear_?" Nilson reached down and picked up Sam's tie using it to blindfold him. "Normally, I like seeing my partner's eyes, but for someone as gorgeous as you, I'll make an exception." 

Sam knew it wasn't his fault that the fact that he could feel himself grow hard in Nilson's mouth, honestly, the older man was skilled at this, and if this was Nobu or Hal, he might have actually enjoyed what was happening.

Fingers cold with lube, which Sam was thankful for small mercies he guessed, started to work him open. Prodding and searching in a way that had Sam squirming in the worst way, he was used to his lovers knowing where to touch him.

"Relax, Samuel; it’ll only be harder for you if you don't." The fingers slipped out of him; he found himself frozen; he wanted to run, fight back, but even without the pressure of blackmail, he was frozen, his body weighing more than he could stand. 

The pressure wasn't more than he could handle, Nilson took his time, and Sam hated him for it. 

Hated that Nilson wasn't violent, that he wasn't just getting it over with. 

Sam tried to hide his face when he felt a hand cup his cheek. "Now, don't look so put out."

Sam wanted to bite the thumb that caressed his bottom lip, draw blood, and stop being touched. 

"I'm making this good for the both of us," Nilson said as he wrapped a hand around Sam's cock. "I'm not being cruel, am I. I'm not hurting you gorgeous." 

Sam wanted him to; the only thing he wanted more at this moment was for everything to stop. 

He felt his arousal spike and the tension release from his body as he came; Nilson chuckled and smashed their lips together, shoving his tongue into Sam's mouth a poor imitation of a lover’s kiss. 

'Fuck he didn't put on a condoms' was the most prominent thought in Sam's mind as Nilson grounded through his climax, filling Sam with evidence of what had been done. 

"No need for tears." Nilson cooed as the tie was removed, and oh, Same didn't even realize he had cried. 

Nilson got off of him, the brunette picking up Sam's discarded jacket. "As promised," Sam watched still as a statue as Nilson pulled out the flash drive from a drawer in the desk and slipped it into Sam's jacket. ", the cottage from the elevator is on there too."

"Now, get dressed, leave, and no one will ever have to know." 

Sam didn't think he'd ever dressed so quickly, been out of a building so quickly, been so out of his own head that he was shocked when he came to the door of his, their, apartment. 

He silently opened it and walked as quietly as he could, slipping into the bedroom. He looked at the bed and saw that Nobu was still awake if barely, reading something on a tablet. 

The shirt he was wearing was big enough that Sam could see some of his scars, and even as the cum started to slip down his thigh, he felt almost ashamed. 

Tonight hadn't been that bad; no one had hurt him, Nilson hadn't cut him, hadn't put out a cigarette on his body. 

The man had been gentle when he didnt _have_ to be. 

It could have been so much worse, so what he had decent sex with someone for some information, that wasn't. 

"Sam?" Nobu asked voice rough from the half-sleep he was in. 

What happened to Nobu was rape. 

What happened to him was simply … 

"Sorry, I'm late." Sam apologized softly, "I'm gonna grab a shower."

"You sure, you sound exhausted, and Hal said you sounded a bit sick on the phone earlier." Nobu was more awake now, "You can shower tomorrow. You should sleep now."

Sam plastered a smile on his face even if he wasn't sure Nobu could see it. "A bit of congestion, a shower should clear it up." 

He didn't give Nobody a chance to say anything, just fled to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes, he wanted to throw the whole suit away, he picked up the tie. He held it for a moment, hoping to feel the familiar warmth he associates with it and his lovers, and it did come. 

Mixed in with a shot of disgusting at the mental image it brought to mind, wrapped around his eyes as Nilson fucked him. 

He tossed it with the suit; maybe he could get away with never wearing it again after tonight. Keep it shut away in a drawer or a box.

He turned the shower up as hot as he could stand and scrubbed until he was red, only turning the water down to clean his more delicate body parts. 

He found to his surprise that Nobu had gotten him something to wear to bed, and took his suit from the bathroom as well. 

He dressed quickly, simply wanting tonight to be over. He slipped into bed, spooning behind Nobu, reaching out to lay his hand on Hal's chest. 

It was over; tomorrow, everything would return to normal. 

-Line

Hal knew something was wrong with Sam. Nobu had noticed it too, and it was concerning. 

Sam was eating even less somehow, and neither could remember actually seeing him sleep in the last week. 

Not even with them, on nights when they could all sleep in the same bed, they'd fall asleep with Sam doing something and a promise that he was about to turn in but wake up to him unmoved. 

"He trashed a suit. One of his good ones." Nobu observed as they sat at the bar top in the kitchen, "The morning after he came home late, said the sleeve was ripped, but it looked fine that night from what I could tell."

Even if it has been ripped, Sam was frugal in most things and would rather repair his suits than get rid of them.

The suspicious behavior was extended to more intimate moments; Sam seemed to almost shy away from them, if only for a second before throwing himself into it, over-enthusiastic in a way that if it wasn't for the hesitation at the start might have been extremely arousing. 

"Something happened that night." Haha was sure of it, Sam had sounded like shit when Hal had called. 

Hal had just chalked it up to Sam, having caught some bug or virus; he did everything year since his bad habits left his immune system weaker than average. 

This was something else, and they could just sit around and wait for Sam to call apart. He'd stood by watching that happen for too long, twenty-two years of watching Sam crumble he wouldn't do it again. 

"We'll ask tonight," Nobu stated, and his tone sounded like he wouldn't stop questioning their lover until the truth was uncovered. 

-Line-

"I'm home," Sam called out, he was on edge today, Nilson had been making eyes at him across the room, and the lingering touches were back. 

Sam knew that Nilson wasn't the kind of person to be satisfied with one night; he was the type that wanted to push until a person broke. Play until he got bored. 

He walked into the kitchen to notice Nobu and Hal staring at him. 

"Have you two been sitting there waiting for me? I told you guys I didn't get off of work till eight tonight."

"I'm more interested in the other night. You never did say how that meeting went." 

"Meeting?" The other night, oh that night. "Right the meeting, it went good, nothing exciting, so I didn't see the need to bring it up."

He smiled at them as he took off his tie and coat, happy to be free of them. "Is that when you ripped your suit?" 

"Either then or on the way home, I didn't notice till I went to shower." 

They clearly thought something was wrong, but everything was fine, nothing terrible had happened. 

He looked at Nobu, and he was remembered that he didn't have room to complain. 

"So, this is from that too?" 

Hal held up a, _the_ flash drive, "Where did you get that?"

"It was on the floor the other day. I figured it was yours for work, but you keep doing questions, so I wasn't sure."

"Its a couple of clients lists, pretty important, so I'll take that back." Sam went to take it but couldn't bring himself to touch it. 

"Sam, please." Nobu pleaded softly, cupping his cheek. "Something is wrong, tell us, and we can make it right." 

He remembered two years ago, saying something similar to Nobu, and he-

"It has a video of me blowing a company executive in an elevator." 

He would have worded that better, and the dual looks of shock told him as much, "along with enough evidence to put me in jail for the rest of my life, possibly you two as well if people dug enough." 

The words wouldn't stop; he couldn't make them stop. Even as Nobu's eyes hardened and Hal's jaw tighten. 

"I thought he just wanted me to blow him, but he, there was a hotel suite and god I'm sorry. I didn't see another way out and i-"

Nobu had come around the table as Sam had been speaking and pulled him into an embrace. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I- I slept with him to save my own ass. It wasn't like Hal and Kathy; we knew about that _agreed_ told that. I cheated." 

He felt Hal step closer.

"No, you didn't."

"Sam, that was clearly ra-"

"No," Sam turned away from. Nobu unable to look him in the eyes. "I, he didn't hurt me or anything." 

Nobu forced him to look at the younger, brown eyes stern. "That doesn't matter. You didn't want to, didn't want him. You didn't have a choice, and he knew it." 

Hal ran a hand up and down Sam's back, and fuck it felt like heaven. "Who was he?" Hal asked righteous fury in his voice, and Sam found more comfort in that than maybe he should have. It didn't matter what he _should_ feel at that moment he just felt, whole, safe and loved. 

"Nicolas Nilson." 

-Line- 

Nobu listened to the broadcast, just to hear if the bastard had been found yet. 

Half of him had wanted to make a statement; no one hurt the people he cared about, not knowing that Nobu could make real efforts to protect them. 

Nilson had certainly learned it, as he told the man just what he was doing tied up in a warehouse in Queens. 

As the man tried to make it all sound so wonderful. So sweet that he didn't add physical injury to what he did to hurt Sam. 

Nobu hated men like Nilson, as much as he hated men like Taniko. At least Taniko knew what he had been doing reprehensible, Nilson seemed to think he was better because he had been 'kind' to Sam. 

Nobu fired into the man's head, a headshot, and thank dumped into a shallow grave was all the man deserved. 

It wasn't just what he had done to Nobu's lover; the dark-haired man had dug up all the other people Nilson had done this too, a trail of people left to deal with mental wounds that might never heal. 

He wondered if hearing of the pig’s death would bring them closer the same way it seemed to bring it to Sam. 

Relief has flooded those brilliant eyes because as Sam had confessed, he knew the other man hadn't been done with him, and he was glad it was over. 

"Come back to bed." Sam draped his arms around Nobu's shoulders and set his head on top of Nobu's. "Hal should be done with his shower; come on, you need the sleep."

Sam still looked tired half the time and took skinny, but it was the usual amount for the insomniac. 

"Only if you get some too."

"I'll try."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and feel free to comment and leave kudos if you feel inclined to. I love hearing from all of y'all.


End file.
